


That Was a Big Mistake

by SasuNarufan13



Category: Naruto
Genre: Abduction, Brief implied mature content, Doesn't follow epilogue, Established slash, M/M, Sasuke's POV, You take Sasuke away from Naruto you pay the price, mostly off screen violence, set somewhere in the future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:14:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23318938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SasuNarufan13/pseuds/SasuNarufan13
Summary: That guy just made a very big mistake, thinking he could just abduct Sasuke. One particular blond man isn't going to be happy with that …
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 39
Kudos: 303





	That Was a Big Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: Something short and simple I came up with after talking with a friend of mine about this particular theme. A "Sasuke being rescued" idea was being discussed and as it usually goes, my brain ran away with it. So voilà. Don't expect anything dark, though - despite the theme, this is mainly light-hearted ^^
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Kishimoto owns it.
> 
> I hope you'll like it!

* * *

**That Was a Big Mistake**

He hadn't expected to have to be on his guard in Konoha of all places.

Sure, there were still villagers who thought he'd been better off in one of the cells, but those numbers were few and they were far too cowardly to actually try to do something. The majority of them couldn't care less about him, which suited him just fine. It wasn't like he'd ever been interested in them either. The less they bothered him, the better in his opinion.

He'd grown complacent, however, leading to his particular situation now. Really, though, should he really have been expected to be on constant guard in his old home town? Especially considering who the current Kage was, who had made it more than clear that everyone was to leave him alone.

The warning had been wrapped up in nice, friendly words, of course, but the message had been clear all the same.

Apparently it hadn't been clear enough yet.

He tried opening his eyes again but the pressure of the mask against his eyelids prevented him from doing so. Whatever kind of mask it was, it pressed heavily against his eyes, reminding him uncomfortably of the mask he'd been forced to wear during his brief stint in the cell. He wondered if this mask had been made to absorb chakra as well; he wasn't willing yet to try to figure that out.

Unable to see, all he could do was lean against the wall and prick his ears, attempting to pick up any kind of noise, no matter how soft, that would tell him where exactly he was. His remaining arm was shackled against the floor; the chain not long enough to give him any room to move around. His legs were free, but that didn't help much when he was essentially blind and handcuffed.

An aggrieved sigh escaped him once again; irritation burning brightly in his belly. He wondered which one of those damn cockroaches in that pub had been the one to sedate him. Because that someone had slipped a sedative in his drink was more than obvious: he had no memory of what had happened to him after he'd finished that one glass of water and he'd never touched a drop of alcohol.

So who had it been? The bartender who'd been throwing him foul looks the entire evening? The waitress who'd been far too handsy and flirty, even though he'd been blunt about the fact that he wasn't interested in her at all? That group of three man in the corner of the pub, who'd looked like they had been debating whether it was worth the trouble to instigate a fight with him?

Or had it been someone else in the pub, someone completely unremarkable? He had no idea; too many suspects to narrow down the list.

If he wasn't so pissed off right now, he would almost admire them for being able to get the better of him. Whatever kind of sedative they had used, it had been one without scent or taste; there had been no way for him to know what had happened to his drink.

He did know one thing, though: he'd never set another foot again in that pub. Hell, maybe he should stop visiting that village altogether. It wasn't like there was anything for him still waiting there, except for –

"You're awake."

He didn't even twitch when footsteps approached him and didn't say anything either.

"Silent treatment, huh?" the man said knowingly. He chuckled lowly; the sound of it rough as if he'd been chain smoking just now. "All right, I can work with that. Not that I need you to talk. All I need you to do is sit tight here while I finish the rest of the ritual."

Sasuke didn't like the sound of that. "You think you can hold me here?" he asked; his voice filled with so much contempt and scorn the other man unconsciously took a step back.

"What are you going to do, huh, Uchiha?" the man laughed mockingly. "You can't use those precious eyes of yours and your stump won't help you for shit with your one good arm cuffed. Unless you know how to use your toes to perform jutsu, I'm pretty sure that means you're stuck here."

"We're confident," Sasuke muttered mockingly.

"Try to mock me all you want; the fact remains that you're here as helpless as a new born baby." The smirk was audible in his voice.

"And what, pray tell, are you hoping to accomplish here?" Sasuke drawled, straining his ears to check whether there were other people inside this place. He didn't think there were any unless they were capable of keeping themselves very still.

"Akatsuki had some interesting ideas," the man started, seemingly out of the blue. "Creating that ritual to gain the power of the Bijuu – I admire them for that."

"You got the wrong person if you're hoping to extract a Bijuu," Sasuke informed him bored.

Not that there was any way for this idiot to get his hands on the only remaining Jinchuuriki.

The man snickered and when he spoke next, he sounded a lot closer, as if he was crouching down. "Oh, I'm not stupid; trying to extract a Bijuu on my own – especially _that one_ – would end with me dying, I know that. My ambitions aren't as high as Akatsuki's were. That's not to say I don't have any ambitions of my own, though."

Footsteps walked away from Sasuke. There was a pause, the noise of something rattling in a box, before Sasuke's ears picked up the sounds of chalk sketching patterns on the floor.

"No, extracting a Bijuu is too dangerous. I'm working on my own here; I don't have a team to support me for that kind of ritual."

The chalk sounds sounded a bit further away now.

"It took me quite a while, but I finally found the scrolls Akatsuki used for their own plans. After studying them, I managed to find a way to adapt them to suit my own needs." The man sounded especially pleased and proud of that. "The initial ritual was meant to extract large amounts of chakra like that of the Bijuu, true, but it's also suitable for extracting chakra in general."

Yeah, Sasuke really didn't like where this was going.

"It took me eight months to perfect the ritual," the man continued; an absent tone slipping in his voice now as if he was remembering something. "Three attempts it took me to figure out how to completely extract someone's chakra and how to absorb it safely. Shit man, the chakra I wasted during those attempts …" He trailed off, falling silent for a moment.

Something cold settled into Sasuke's chest when he realised what the man was implying. _He'd already killed three people in his attempt to gain chakra._

He couldn't be someone of Konoha; there was no way the Hokage would have been blind to someone going around, draining people from their chakra and killing them. Where did this arsehole come from? Suna? No, Gaara would have warned Konoha if a sick bastard like that guy was on the loose.

Somewhere from the Land of the Mist then? That area really seemed to love spawning crazy arseholes; it wouldn't surprise him if that guy hailed from there.

"But I finally figured it out," the man said satisfied. "Took me eight long months, but oh well. I knew it wouldn't be easy when I started it; the reward will be more than fulfilling enough, though." He snickered again.

"Have to give it to you, Uchiha: you really didn't make it easy to catch you. I've been tracking you from a distance ever since I found you four months ago, but I could never find the right moment to take you down. Until today. Truthfully, I never expected you to let your guard down in Konoha of all places."

He came closer again; his boots thumping against the floor.

"The Uchiha massacre is known far beyond the borders of this country; it's why I didn't expect to be successful here. I had to try, though. Imagine my surprise when my plan actually succeeded." He laughed joyously.

"I'm curious, however – why let your guard down in that village of all places? Your family was killed there; that seems like a good reason as any to be on your guard more than everywhere else."

Sasuke kept quiet, clenching his jaw.

"What would make a guy like you lower your guard there, hm?" the man breathed out, placing a hand around Sasuke's left ankle.

Sasuke was quick to kick at him, hitting him squarely against his knee, judging from the painful grunt and the hard bone underneath his foot.

"Touchy, touchy," the man said in a sing-song voice. "Now you really got me curious. What is it in that village that made you lower your defences? Or is it a _someone_ , hm?" he asked tauntingly.

Sasuke launched another kick, but hit nothing but air; his captor obviously having removed himself out of his reach.

"Oooh? Does Uchiha have a precious someone there?" the man cooed; the disturbing noise making Sasuke twitch with annoyance. "Who is it, hm? Who's the one who made you lower your guard for the first time in four months?"

Sasuke refused to answer.

"You're hoping they're going to find you?" the man questioned lightly. "They won't, you know. At least not until it's too late."

That made Sasuke laugh, genuinely amused for the first time since he'd woken up in this shithole. "I'm not hoping he's going to find me – I _know_ he will."

He bared his teeth in the guy's general direction, not needing his eyes to tell him the other man was stumped at the moment. "You just made a very big mistake, taking me from there. He's going to find me and when he does, you're going to be in such deep shit you wish you'd never seen me in the first place," he smiled darkly.

The other man snarled. "You've got quite a big mouth for someone who's about to be - "

A huge explosion rocked the foundations of the building and something flew straight past Sasuke, slamming into the wall and shattering apart.

Sasuke smirked, all his senses honed in on the large, familiar mass of chakra rapidly approaching.

"Like I said, you made a very big mistake, going after me."

Footsteps halted in the door opening – or whatever was left of that; Sasuke was pretty sure the door had just flown straight past him.

"You're late, usuratonkachi," he commented casually.

The blond man snorted. "Funny of you to say that; I thought you were always on your guard?"

"I didn't think I would need to be wary in your precious village," Sasuke sneered in response, turning into the direction of Naruto's voice, even though he still couldn't see anything.

"Eugh, yeah, I'll deal with that place as soon as I'm finished here," Naruto promised; a dark edge to his voice. "Obviously they thought my warning wasn't so serious."

"You think?" Sasuke snorted.

He blinked when the blindfold was abruptly ripped off of him and when he lifted his head, he looked straight into exasperated, blue eyes.

"You know, people in your situation are usually a lot more grateful and a lot less sarcastic," Naruto remarked, pursing his lips.

"Oh, I'm sorry, am I not acting enough like a damsel in distress?" Sasuke asked mockingly and batted his eyelashes rapidly. "You want me to act more like that bint you had to rescue, pout my lips and call you Hokage-sama perhaps?"

Naruto grimaced and rubbed the back of his neck. "You heard about that, huh?" he said begrudgingly.

"In full detail," Sasuke retorted unimpressed. "Becoming Kage clearly didn't make you any less naïve."

"Oh, that's right, maybe I should turn all cynical and hate everyone like a certain bastard, right?" Naruto scowled at him.

"I don't hate everyone – I tolerate you, don't I?"

"I love you too, Sasuke-teme," Naruto grinned.

"Who the hell do you - "

Naruto whirled around, hissing enraged, "Will you shut the hell up? We were having a moment here! What even were you planning on doing?"

The other man appeared shocked into silence, only capable of gaping at the blond man. That particular look didn't do his appearance with his already receding hairline, bloodshot brown eyes and pockmarked skin not any favours.

"Apparently he was planning on draining all my chakra, akin to the ritual Akatsuki had developed," Sasuke answered helpfully, seeing as the arsehole seemed too shellshocked to even move, let alone open his mouth to do anything else but gape unattractively.

"Really now?" Naruto asked darkly, his voice edging close to an actual growl.

"I'll be right back," he told the dark haired man grimly, rising up and bringing his hands together, quickly going through the familiar movements of calling up three clones.

Right as three clones popped into existence, the man ran away; he must have finally realised just who he was up against.

"Hey, where do you think you're going!" Naruto yelled, rushing after him.

One clone stayed behind for a moment to help Sasuke uncuff his wrist with a key Naruto must have found right before he'd entered this room.

"Thanks," Sasuke muttered, rotating his wrist carefully. It looked slightly red, but there was no signs of chafing, so he must have not moved around a lot when he'd been unconscious.

"You're welcome," Clone Naruto chirped and quickly bent towards him to steal a kiss. He retreated before Sasuke could react and grinned at him. With a quick salute, he was off, going after the man as well.

Undeterred by the kiss, Sasuke stood up and felt his forehead and the back of his head carefully. His hand was clean when he inspected it; not that he'd really expected a wound considering he didn't have a headache, but checking never hurt.

He found his katana in the room next to the one he'd been kept in and after a cursory check, he fastened it across his back, retrieving his cloak as well. That finished, he went back into the corridor, letting the sounds of fighting guide him out of the building.

* * *

Right when he stepped outside, absently noticing it was inching towards late afternoon judging by the sun's position, his captor smashed straight through three trees; a Rasengan shoved into his chest while Naruto screamed with rage.

As the dust cleared up and Naruto rose up, the man laid unmoving on the ground; a thin trail of blood trickling out of the corner of his mouth.

"Is he dead?" Sasuke inquired uninterestedly, making his way across the carnage of splintered wood, shattered stones and uprooted earth to Naruto.

Still panting hard, Naruto squinted at the man on the ground. "Nah, he's still alive," he replied dismissively and when he looked up, his eyes still had a red circle around the pupils; the whisker like marks on his cheeks darkened and thickened while Kyuubi's chakra surrounded him like a reddish halo.

While Sasuke watched, the red chakra slowly seeped back into Naruto's skin; the marks on his cheeks slimmed down to their usually thin lines and his eyes turned fully blue once more.

"More's the pity," Sasuke remarked blankly, casting a glance at the unconscious man. "What are you going to do with him?"

"Dump him into prison for the meantime while I try to figure out how he got his hands on the information," Naruto replied and grimaced, obviously not looking forward to that.

"He killed at least three people while trying to adjust the ritual to his needs," Sasuke told him, kicking absently against the man's leg.

"Shit, not just any idiot who got his hands on something he shouldn't have then," Naruto groaned, rubbing his hands over his face. "Guess I'll have to find out where he killed them. Those villages probably want to get their hands on him as well."

"With a bit of luck, Suna's one of them and Gaara can deal with him," Sasuke remarked idly.

Blue eyes regarded him suspiciously. "Since when are you willing to let Gaara deal with something like this?"

"Since Suna has an interesting way of making arseholes like him talk."

"Gaara isn't that bad anymore," Naruto insisted, apparently having understood the underlying message.

Gaara tended to be still a bit more ruthless than Naruto could be.

"If you say so," Sasuke said calmly and shrugged. "Now let's go. I came back to Konoha because you promised me an unforgettable week and I'm going to cash in on that promise."

"You really have your priorities straight, huh?" Naruto said dryly, calling up one of the frogs he'd made a contract with to let the animal take the man back to Konoha.

"'Straight' isn't exactly the word I would apply to what we're going to do," Sasuke said lowly, smirking when Naruto instantly reddened.

It fascinated him endlessly how Naruto could be destroying an enemy one minute, yet blush almost prettily the next if Sasuke even so much as hinted at their sex life.

"You know, most people who are abducted need at least a bit of time to get over it," Naruto pointed out, but followed Sasuke nonetheless when the dark haired man started walking into the direction that would lead them out of these woods.

"Most people also tend to be scared shitless if they're abducted," Sasuke said and snorted.

"What? You weren't?"

When Sasuke turned his head, his eyes locked onto wide, blue ones. "Why would I have been? I knew you were coming for me," he stated.

"Of course I was," Naruto grinned, drawing closer to him and slipping his arms around his waist. "I'll always come for you."

"Yes, you will – starting when we'll get home," Sasuke smirked, pecking his lips.

It took a couple of seconds but then a look of realisation crossed Naruto's face as he understood the double entendre. His face instantly went a fire red.

"SASUKE, YOU PERVERTED BASTARD!"

* * *

Naruto did come several times for Sasuke later that evening as his lover had promised he would.

After all, Sasuke had to make sure Naruto knew just how much he appreciated the blond coming to his rescue. And he very much appreciated him: especially when he was naked, on his back with his legs wrapped around Sasuke's waist and pleading for _more_ and _harder_!

Oh yes, he appreciated him very much. It was a good thing they had a whole week together – all the more time to show how much he treasured him.

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> AN2: Not something terribly complicated, but it doesn't always have to be like that, right? *coughs* Probably a bit silly this fic, but *shrugs* I had fun writing it. I hope you had fun reading it!
> 
> Please leave your thoughts behind in a review; should you spot any mistakes, please point them out to me.
> 
> I hope to see you all in my future stories! Stay safe and healthy and take care of yourselves!
> 
> Cuddles
> 
> Melissa


End file.
